Exiled Prince
by Nani-KiraxLacus
Summary: You can never forget about your first love and of course your first break up, yet how can you love again when she spilled the blood of your family? Come and dive into a world full of drama, adventure, action, mystery, and last but not least, romance. Welcome to the world of Naruto the exiled prince of Konoha and watch as he gain new allies and discover the reality. Strong Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Exiled Prince

Rating: M (No lemons, just violence)

Inspiration and Motivation: Ronin by Nhunter & Naruto: Ouroboros by maneyan

Words per chapter: 1k – 2k

Update: It really is based on my life and to be frank, it will be a slow update since I'm a gamer.

Pairing: Naruto x Mei (No Harem, although the pairing might change based on several things: story event and the readers themselves) (I'm sure that the pairing will be official though)

Age Difference: Naruto 14 / Mei 22

Summary: You can never forget about your first love and of course your first break up, yet how can you love again when she spilled the blood of your family? Come and dive into a world full of drama, adventure, action, mystery, and last but not least, romance. Welcome to the world of Naruto the exiled prince of Konoha.

**===INTRO===**

Minato looked at his wife and at his newly borne baby boy that has yet to be named with desperate look in his face. Why would his wife even utter such a difficult, no it's not difficult, it's chaotic question.

"So, Minato, who looks cuter?" teased Kushina who despite of her arduous labor still managed to tease her beloved husband who looks to be facing Shinagami.

Minato could've sworn that he saw a white haired sannin laughing his ass off in a nearby window, but he threw that thought aside as his wife continued "Haha you look so cute Minato with a confused face" said Kushina which in turn made Minato –Konoha's finest Hokago—blush like a tomato.

Then the baby started crying of the lack of attention he was getting, which made the couple look at their legacy with tears in their eyes –well only for Kushina.

With his wish or demand atoned, the baby started smiling and trying to reach them with his cute fingers while failing at the same time, yet persistent as an ant, he kept trying which earned him a laugh from the couple.

"Naruto…" dreamily sighed Kushina as she put her head in Minato's biceps who was sitting next to her.

Shocked beyond belief Minato can only stare at his wife for what she has done, while Kushina worriedly asked Minato what was wrong gaining a reply from the shocked man "How did you know of what name I was thinking of our son?" asked Minato as Naruto's name is formalized for now…

"Haha silly Hokage…" said Kushina as they both looked at Naruto who finally ceased his attempt to reach them as he fell asleep.

"I love you Kushina" said Minato as he kissed Kushina not knowing that that a storm was awaiting for their arrival.

**Minato's Office**

With his family sleeping, Minato decided to wrap up the last of his paperwork before retiring for the night beside his family, yet he failed to noticed that someone was awaiting for his arrival, since his senses was since dulled by his family temporarily; enough time for the intruder to escape his senses.

Opening the door while reminding himself that he dismissed his Anbu Guards for the night since it will take only a minute or two for his work. He was quick to noticed that someone was or is here from the look of his office which can be described as a bears den.

Immediately, he went on guard as he quickly analyze the situation, although he was powerful, he can't deny that there's no limit to powers; consequently there are many more shinobis that can rival and overpower him. And so he decided to use his vocal to let the assailant know what he's dealing with.

"Come wherever you are" ordered Minato in which the assailant kindly obliged to reveal a woman who seems to be in her thirties with unusual green eyes, out of the three things that describes a woman, it can be concluded that the woman certainly fall in the sexy section, since she seems to be sultry.

Mesmerized from her beauty for a second, Minato reminded himself of his goddess of a wife and Naruto as he asked the woman of her objective to her intrusion.

Her lips moved, yet he didn't hear so he tried to asked again, but before his lips moved, he was kissed by the woman, Minato cannot deny that he was turned on at the moment, however his love for his family was too strong to be broken by a mere woman.

Quickly taking out his kunai, he stabbed her in the gut, Minato does not like killing women, but in dire situation he has to and for all account, it is very dire, since for all his knowledge it might be a trap or some kind of decoy and so with one last push, the body fell.

Although the plan was successful, Minato stared at the body with disbelief, her last statement "I win…" haunted him, nevertheless his ANBU finally arrived and all was taken care of, yet he still couldn't shake the feeling of dread and he has to admit, he was feeling scared from her statement and her smile.

**Kyubi Sealing**

As Minato analyze the situation at the moment, he can't stop thinking of the possibility of dangers that can harm his village more. Yet as he glanced at his son in his very hands right now, he can assure that everything will be alright.

Minato then started his jutsu while ordering his ANBU to intercept any harm coming.

**Hospital**

Kushina hurriedly ordered a nurse to take care of another fallen comrade that seems to be multiplying each time a patient comes. Kushina silently cursed at the nine-tailed fox for causing this, and then her mind turned towards her living force, her family. Kushina trusted her husband that everything will be alright with the sealing, yet she can't help but worry that something will happen.

Kushina then saw another building crumbling and can't help but notice a woman in the spot that is supposed to be hit, Kushina immediately went down to the spot and look up, the whole building is about to collapse.

"Hey miss, let's get you out of here" said Kushina as she helped the woman up, then as she was about to jump away from the spot, the woman made a quick ram seal, which caused Kushina her ability to move disappear temporarily .

Kushina, shocked, stared at the woman who took out her hat to reveal a strange green hair plummeting towards the top of her butt.

"Kushina, today, I will replace you" she whispered at Kushina's ear causing the said girl to narrow her eyes and tries to immobilize herself.

"I have planned this for a long time my dear Kushina, it took me forever to master my bloodline, just to show everyone my power!" she yelled at her ear, but Kushina can tell that she was hiding something, but before she can retort, the buildings gave up and Kushina looked at the falling debris in horror.

"You will pay for this you bitch!" yelled Kushina as the debris plummeted down towards her form causing the green haired woman to smile.

**Kyubi Sealing**

Minato finally breath out as the sealing is complete and with a tough negotiation, the god of death decided to leave him for now…

Minato turned his attention away from the destroyed forest onto his wailing son that now has a burden to carry for life. Minato then swore to protect his son from any dangers, be it his own villagers.

**7 Years Later**

A young boy wakes up from his slumber and without further thinking, he took the backpack that he packed last night and without hesitation jumped out from the window of his house towards the gate never to be seen again…

**[Author's Note]**

Hello everyone and please continue to look forward to this story, I know that it's confusing in the end, but the first chapter –this is the intro—will provide you the backbone of this story.

Oh and don't worry about the reviews count, since even if I don't get a review, I shall continue this story since I'm an author after all, not an attention catcher.

Ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2

**Exiled Prince**

**Chapter 1**

**Minato's Office**

Minato, still unaware of a certain child's desperate flee, was in the middle of a make out session with a familiar green haired woman. As Minato continues to ravage the woman, he can't help but feel guilty of what he's doing. Especially since his wife is currently in coma for several years now and not once did he tell the woman to stop.

"Hold on Keyra" stopped the prestigious Hokage upon hearing footsteps coming outside his door and so with the command of her "boyfriend" did the green haired woman, Keyra, stopped.

Keyra's eyes narrowed upon seeing a blonde woman stepped on the floors of Minato's office.

"What do you want Tsunade, are you here again to lecture me about my dignity?" angrily shout the hokage to the female Sannin who merely shrugged the Hokage's word and said "Who cares anymore, I'm tired of trying to persuade you of your … actions" said Tsunade while emphasizing "actions".

"Enough of your speech, speak woman" retorted the hokage which earned him a glare from the sannin, "I don't know what happened to you Minato, but I have long lost respect of you" said Tsunade as she took out set of papers and slammed it onto the hokage's desk.

"This, as you can see, is my resign papers and this" she takes out another set of papers "will allow me to retrieve Kushina away from you.

Keyra finally spoke as she was silent from the whole time "And so how does this concern us?" asked Keyra while indicating that she was holding Minato's hand.

"Well nevermind then, I would've tought that her own husband would care about her wellbeing, but I suppose I was right when judging you two" said Tsunade "Anyway Farewell, I hope I will never see you're ugly faces" finished Tsunade as she walked off towards the door and left the two to their own little … world.

"That nerve of that woman!" shouted Keyra unable to control her anger anymore "I swear Minato, you should've listened to me when I told you that she'll just bother us to no end" continued Keyra.

"It's ok my dear, at least we have rid two of our bothersome enemies" said Minato which was then kissed by a horny woman.

**Minato's Mind**

Somewhere in Minato's mind lays a prison; a prison that contains the very container. The man grip his hand so tight as he watched himself –in the outer world—messed up he's life. Minato still blame himself for that one night…

**7 Years Ago**

Minato surveyed the damages that the nine tailed fox has done, he cringed as most of the vital buildings of a hidden villages need was completely destroyed, more importantly the market which is in flames at the moment. Turning his attention away from his village momentarily as a messenger ANBU came up and whispered of the Hokage's wife injury. Which in turn caused the Hokage to curse awakening Naruto.

Not a soon later, the father and the child soon was staring at Kushina's form.

"Hello Hokage-sama" greeted a shinobi doctor, Minato returned the greeting without looking back at the doctor, "As you can see, your wife has suffered severe damaged from the debris she received" causing the Hokage to look down at his feet "Thankfully, she managed to perform something that caused the bigger debris to halt before her, however it seemed as if it wasn't enough to hold the smaller ones causing her to lose conscious." Finished the doctor while utilizing his foot comfortably.

Minato wasn't a ninja for a reason, as he ordered the doctor to speak of his concern.

"Furthermore… she was hit badly in the head and so…" the doctor hesitated but upon looking at the hokage's pleading eyes, he continued "your wife is in coma state right now, it is still unknown whether she will wake up AND if she ever wakes up, I doubt that she will even recognize you or her son…"

Minato was then left alone with his family and so he without wasting any time, he started crying of his misfortune which also caused Naruto to cry, not from the event but of something ancient sealed within his body.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

In Naruto's mindscape lies a small fox with an unusual 9 tails who was merely grumpling at his fate, into another human's body once more! Great! The kyubi smiled bitterly at his fate and his surrounding, which seems to be in a space … floating around.

The kyubi merely grunted at it's environment not caring about it, but is quite surprised that there's not a thing that was bounding him towards this place and so with eagerness upon it's eyes, it sent a ball of pure yuki at the environment and not a second later, the yuki connected to somekind of a seal which merely suck the demonic chakra.

The kyubi then roared in anger causing the whole place to shake for a couple of second until a white flashed appeared revealing a baby –Naruto—and to what seems to be a glowing orb hovering around the baby in a manner that looks to be protection.

Deciding to confront it's container, kyubi willed itself towards the orb and the baby. Upon arriving in front of the baby and the orb, the kyubi suddenly bowed out of no where.

"It seems as if thou still hold manners for thy Kyubi" stated the orb that was bathed in light and instead of an orb, lies a 12 years old girl, well not a girl, more specifically an angel, since two white wings was in her back.

"Only a fool would dare disrespect _Kami_" respectfully respond the kyubi, the angel smiled of the kyubi's manner.

"Anyway, I have yet to ask a favor out of you" said Kami which caused kyubi to ask what the favor was.

"I want you to protect this youngling as much as you can as I and Fate have plans for him that must not be disrupted" said Kami "I trust you that, you're strong enough to do such a task?" asked Kami.

"This boy will face lots of hardship in the future and I trust you to help him in any means" ordered the Kami while disappearing stating that she has caused the child enough pain.

The kyubi upon seeing the God disappear, relaxed soothingly, since it was dealing on a god, and as much as he likes eating humans, an order was an order and so it sets it's eyes on the child sleeping in front of it.

"As per my order, I shall protect you little one, but only in grave danger as I despise your kind" said the kyubi towards the sleeping child leaving it at the same time…

**Hospital (7 years ago)**

_(Note that before this occurred, Tsunade took Naruto from Minato, since she wanted Minato to grieve for his wife alone)_

Minato was awoken by someone kissing him in the lips and still "drunken" by his misfortune, his mind immediately replaced the figure who was kissing him which was the same woman that he "killed" to Kushina.

"Kushina…" sighed Minato thinking that Kushina was alive then and so without even thinking, he took the woman and shunshin towards his mansion and so as a saying goes "the night is still young" (which just means they have sex…)

Keyra woke up and smiled at the sight that greeted her, she finally achieved the first phase of her clan's plan. Keyra then looked at Minato's sleeping form and started carcasing his face while thinking of the night she kissed Minato which was actually a sealing type like trap called Embrassezpièged'étanchéité, one of her clan's justsu that requiers deep contact with somebody utilizing their sexual manners into a slavement.

Keyra thought about her clan's plan to purge the world and show the world their power, but was stopped as her slave finally opened his eyes. Keyra smiled as she kissed Minato finalizing the jutsu to it's potential which caused Minato to loss his momentum and suddenly he looked at Keyra with no life upon his eyes.

**Present day (Minato's Mind)**

Minato still can't believe of how stupid he was of getting caught by her jutsu, and now he's paying the price as he watched Keyra destroy the life that he worked so hard on, he can only watch as his fakeself nodded dumbly to Keyra.

"Naruto" Minato sighed as he slumped down on his cell, unable to watch anymore…

**North Konoha Gates**

A small figure silently moved through the night towards it's destination as it follows the shadow while thinking of his reasons to leave, motivating him to leave.

Jumping up the rock and crawling toward it's corner, Naruto waited until the two chunnin left. Naruto can't help but relax as he managed to bypass another chunnins, since if he get caught, then that'll be the end of him.

After another minute of silently gliding through the night with maximum effort, Naruto finally reached the gate as he hold onto the dear tree from the lack of stamina that he has used through his escape. It's not possible to escape afterall with chakra, and so Naruto had to used the normal way…

Reaching his backpack and unpacking several seals, he quietly stick it into the roots of the tree that he was sealing in, and with that done, he took another item from his backpack to reveal a huge bottle of a red tinted water that has the same property as a blood and set it up just a few feet away from the blast area.

He then glided once again to a huge boulder that hugs the Northernwall and with that, he whispered Katsu and a blast was heard causing the bottle to explode sending the fake blood everywhere. With everyone distracted, Naruto jumped up towards the boulder and simultaneously to the wall and before jumping down to his freedom, Naruto silently said "I shall be back Konoha to return your formal glory".

**[Author's Note]**

Hello again and tnx for reading this… Please keep reading this and next chapter should be about Naruto's life then.

Also I only used Google Translate so the French Translate might be wrong, sorry to French people who I disrespected.

Ja ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Exiled Prince: Chapter 2

A small shadow can be seen running away from the hidden village of Konoha, minutes later, the shadow stopped as it tried to regain breath from its escape. No one can blame the shadow since, it doesn't look like a mere fourteen years old nor a protégée like Itachi. The shadow started showing signs of running again, as its head started to look around then quickly wielded his tiny foots to move for the long trek ahead. Not a second after the shadow's departure, a female shinobi appeared in front of the said small shadow.

Surprised, the small shadow stumbled resulting in a quick fall afterwards, and then the older ninja used her foot to secure the small shadow by impaling her foot towards his head. At first, the small shadow tried to escape, but he realized that there was no way of escaping this monster…

Realizing that the kid finally realized he's fate, her lips moved which caused the child to glare at the woman…

"Naruto… have you not realized that it's impossible to escape away from me?" said the female ninja as she put more pressure on her foot causing the child's tears to escape from its eyes, but surprisingly the child did not utter any single word.

"Silent as always eh?" said the female ninja as she took of her hood revealing a familiar green hair with a heart shape like face also a red lipstick is covering her lips, for men –even kids—such a sight would melt every men heart's, but not to Naruto. Too many memories of that face causing pain towards him, mostly emotionally, but enough is enough as Naruto glared at the woman while wincing at the pain of his head.

"Keyra, I have suffered enough from you, it is time for me to leave and escape from you're control." Angrily said Naruto while finally freeing himself from her hold using his body to roll to the right and regained his balanced after a second, surprisingly instead of trying to control him, the woman seemed amused of Naruto's escape. "She's toying with me" thought Naruto as he cursed at himself and at her for not giving him a chance to practice the ways of shinobi.

"Oh I'm hurt Naruto-Chan, I thought you loved it how I always look out for you" taunted the woman as she smiled at Naruto's reaction to her nickname for him.

"Do not call me that!" angrily said Naruto as his blood started to boil even more at the woman in front of him.

"Oh what are you gonna do about it?" said Keyra finally taking action, since Naruto barely have any knowledge about shinobi, for the exception of the basic concept of chakra, there would be no way Naruto can stand a chance.

"I think it's about time to get rid of this kid" though Keyra as she swiftly used her chakra enhanced feet to move in Naruto's rear without him knowing.

Finally moving behind Naruto, Keyra kicked Naruto forward causing him to skid a few times and finally landing on a tree unconscious.

"Ah I guess that was a bit too hard, oh well, it's time to die Naruto" said Keyra taking out a kunai from her pouch and ran towards the fallen boy.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Meanwhile, while the battle or conversation was taking place, a certain fox with 9 tails was sleeping in his now sewer prison. Then waking up all of a sudden, its ears twitched as Naruto fell unconscious and was teleported in front of the kyubi.

"Where am I?" was the first thing that Naruto uttered who was confused when he woke up in a sewer instead of a forest.

"**Ah welcome my dear container"** boomed a voice behind Naruto, who quickly moved his body so that it was facing the prisoner.

"Kyubi, what are you doing here!" shouted Naruto as he recognized the famed monster that sacked and massacred many villages.

"**At least your recognize me human, but there's no time for meaningless talking, let me just get on the truth here…"** Kyubi said **"You're fool of a father sealed me right into you when you were just a baby and so here I am"** finished Kyubi amused at Naruto's face.

"**Anyway, ever since then, I decided to go on a sleep hoping that by the time I wake up, you would be in a brink of dying"** started Kyubi while sitting down once again while lazily continued to talk **"But alas, you decided to go on a life and death situation and so I had to wake up for some private reasons"** finished Kyubi who started walking just in front of Naruto **"This isn't my choice human and I would rather let you die, however I do not want to disappoint her and so here I am"** said Kyubi.

**Shinobi World**

"**So for today, I will protect you from that woman" **boomed Kyubi not caring about Naruto's questions and with that Naruto was once again outside in the real word and in not a few feet away, Keyra was in the process of killing him.

"So at least I was able to find out that I had a kitty with 9 tails inside me before I die" said Naruto as he tried to shield himself and preparing for a piece of metal piercing onto his skin, but instead a pure chakra that's in a tail like form appeared in front of him shielding him.

Keyra meanwhile was unprepared when the Kyubi's chakra appeared in front of Naruto shielding him and so she was forced to halt her actions, but before she can recover from her sudden stop, 9 tails appearing behind the boy and lunged for her, thankfully she managed to kawarimi to a lone rock just in time and she watched as the rock was pulverized into millions of pieces.

"That was close, I never expected a bijju to help it's container" said Keyra while dodging another assault, she dodged and dodged while trying to get away from the area, finally managing to get out of its reach, Keyra smiled at her successful escape and with that, she started jumping away from the scene until she sensed a massive concentrated chakra heading towards her from her rear.

"What the fuck!" screamed Keyra while trying to escape from the explosion and barely succeeded, however she was unprepared when a miniature 9 tails from kyubi shoot out from the ground and impaled her in the gut.

"I overestimated you Naruto or… Kyubi" said Keyra coughing up blood as she was released from the assault and she fell in the ground covering the grass in red blood. "However, this is not the end" finished Keyra as she closed her eye and her heart stopped beating.

Meanwhile Naruto who was still shocked of the revelation not a minute ago was blasted away from the area caused by Kyubi's pure chakra released.

Naruto who didn't care whether he will die from the blast smiled as he finally managed to get out of Konoha completely.

Thankfully, Naruto hit a body of water instead of the rocky field and when Naruto's body hit the water, he went unconscious once again from the pain and with the Kyubi healing him from the damages, Naruto's body silently washed up towards the flowing river.

"**Foolish Human…" **said Kyubi while taking some of his yoka (I think that's the name of bijju's chakra…) towards the bodies' cell as a way to reinforce them in healing Naruto.

**Shrine hidden under Konoha**

"Ah it seems as if the Gods don't want me killing Naruto…" said Keyra who was completely nude and laying just in front of him was a shinobi's corpse. "Ah there's always next time, thanks to my bloodline!" finished Keyra as she stand up and without someone sneaking up her, just started walking around the hidden facility completely nude while trying out the new body she managed to acquire.

**[Author's Note]**

I know that the story still is kind of confusing with Keyra's bloodline appearance, but please, I don't want to reveal it yet.

Ja ne~


	4. Chapter 4

**Exiled Prince**

**Chapter 3**

**Riverside near Kirigakure **

**(AN) I modified the age difference~ (I'll fix the first chapters) Naruto 9/ Mei 17**

Along the road towards the border of Kirigakure lies a fallen Kiri Shinobi with a slashes on his body that has long been deprived from clothing revealing a scarred chest for everyone to see.

"Ughh…" groaned the shinobi as he tried to sit up, but was unable to do so, for his injury isn't permitting him to do so. Once again, he tried to stand up, but this time, his body got annoyed causing him to scream in pain.

"Why did I even join that war…" groaned the shinobi as he finally realized his state, if an enemy ninja were to find him, he was dead meat for sure.

Deciding that there's nothing for him to do, but rest and hope that no shinobi will prey upon him while he's asleep.

**Kiri Ninja's Dream**

"Mei, you don't have to do this, we can go away from the village!" begged the ninja who was looking at a female shinobi with loose shimmering crimson hair on an ANBU outfit.

"I'm sorry Zabuza, but I have to do this for my family!" cried Mei covering her face with her hand.

"You're lying again, I know you Mei…" said Zabuza who was in an outfit that resembles a Suna ninja with discarded clothing wrapped around his neck, slightly hiding his lower face and a normal shirt and pants. "You know as much as I do, that you _may_ die while doing that _mission"_ said Zabuza while emphasizing the mission.

"This is the only way Zabuza, if we were to win this war" said Mei now crying while thinking of what was her role on the mission.

"Fine, I deem that as you breaking up with me" said Zabuza who started walking away from the spot.

"Know that you will always be the one in m-mmy heart" Zabuza said as he started running away from the spot leaving tears behind to Mei who was in the ground crying her hearts out.

**End Dream**

Zabuza was awakened from his slumber by a person who was coughing and wheezing. Ignoring the sound, he checked his injuries and noticed that they were better now, hoping that he's assailant won't attack him yet, since with his current condition, he'll get demolished by them.

"Cough Cough"

"Ugh…"

"Ouuuch"

Finally fed up, Zabuza went to investigate while limping, and found a blonde kid who was no older than 9 years old in ground just a foot away from the river unconscious but nevertheless coughing unconsciously.

Curios, Zabuza went to pick up a discarded branch nearby and started to poke the boy who was knocked out and after a dozen of poking, Zabuza decided to help the kid. (Remember, Zabuza is nice in this fanfic)

"Why am I even doing this…" said Zabuza carrying Naruto in his arms and eventually found a cave free of dangerous inhabitants.

Zabuza then dropped Naruto in a flat ground who merely grunted, but nevertheless still slept. Still injured, Zabuza decided to rest again and laid his head down on a large rock and not a second later was asleep.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Meanwhile, a certain nine tailed fox was sleeping but was the interrupted by the same angel that visited him years ago.

"Hello Kyubbi" greeted Kami while staring at the fox with a stare that screams "Ohhhhh baby you are in so much trouble!"

"**Hello Kami**" greeted Kyubbi who was kneeling down, expecting another lecture; Kyubbi was surprised when Kami was joined by another angel with blonde hair.

"**Hello Fate**" greeted Kyubbi, but this time, it was sweating bullets, since it's a common fact that if the two powerful beings in the world were to visit a mere bijju then it means trouble.

"Let's get to the point Kyubbi" started Fate who was gently smoothing her hair down which worried Kyubbi even more, "You messed up" Fate finished while staring at Kyubbi disapprovingly.

Kyubbi forgetting it's place spoke "**I did not, your orders were for me to protect the boy from harm and so I did**" who was then whipped by an invisible whip.

"**Ahhh**!" roared Kyubbi who now had a scare on it's face.

"You dare disrespect me!" Fate replied while glaring at Kyubbi who was now in the ground unable to stand up.

"Enough!" ordered Kami while calming Fate down "Kyubbi, this time don't fail us please, there will be no more next time for you"

"This boy is too important for the world to lose and I **want **you to **protect **him, **train **him, and **advise **him." Said Kami while bidding goodbye to Kyubbi muttering that Naruto won't survive if they were to stay longer in his mindscape.

Fate meanwhile stayed for a couple of second more to order Kyubbi something(*) she then left not a second later.

"**What's so special about this kind anyway…" drooled the Kyubbi who stayed up while thinking of a way to train the **_**kit **_**and certain past…**

**Shinobi World **

Zabuza woke up in a middle of a night from the same dream again concerning a certain red head, angered by the dream Zabuza looked at the kid in front of him and noticing that there was nothing special about the kid.

Taking out a kunai, Zabuza stared at Naruto and said "This is the reality of the world, some people might have a luxury life, but some people will have a life worse than garbage like you!"

Taking a deep breath, Zabuza wielded his kunai to cut deep through Naruto's chest, but it was halted by a red chakra (yokai) shaped like a kite shield embedded a on Naruto's chest acting like a shield.

Surprised, Zabuza stared at the kid with utter surprised. He was forced to dodged when a visible red chakra coming out from Naruto formed a kunai like shape and sped up towards Zabuza.

Zabuza stayed low for a couple of minutes while watching the visible chakra carefully and upon noticing that it was gone, Zabuza started to walk towards Naruto's body with maximum caution.

"Hmm… I should make this kid my apprentice" said Zabuza forgetting anything related to a certain redhead.. for the time being that is…

An hour later, Zabuza after hunting a deer, returned to the cave and noticed that the kid was gone, but he merely turned to the right to reveal the kid trying to hide.

"First of all, you call that hiding?" laughed Zabuza "Anyway, kid I decided that you'll become my apprentice so eat up and let's get out from this place." finished Zabuza as Naruto immediately agreed, since this is a once of a lifetime opportunity, but still haven't seen his face.

Naruto looked at the man again and gasp, for there standing in front of him was the legendary swordsman of Kiri: Zabuza!

"You're Zabuza!" said Naruto staring at his master with utter shock.

"Haha!" laughed Zabuza "You're good kid, knowing me all, you must have been reading bingo books, but anyway come on, tell me your story while we head for somewhere…

Naruto sweat dropped, but otherwise started to tell his story, forgetting of secrecy.

**Kiri's Rebellion **

Mei, still stricken from her lover's disappearance, was on her way towards her mission. Disguise as a Hunter-Nin, Mei managed to enter the Kiri's Palace, but at the cost of her weapons and she headed towards a vacant room and upon entering, she noted that the intel was correct, no one is here. Taking out a scroll from her back, she went towards the bathroom of the room and speedily took of her clothing until she was nude.

Mei was about to put on her other clothes, but she decided to look at her _body_ one last time, and slowly she started to weep.

"I'm sorry Zabuza" said Mei and then she immediately unsealed the scrolls to reveal a dagger small enough to fit in a pocket and some … revealing clothes.

Mei then waited until night falls and silently crept up towards the Kiri's leaders room.

She quickly glided towards the hallways and silently thanked her allies of their works, since they poisoned the Palace Servant using food and now they're all knock down except the guards and the leader himself.

She finally managed to get to the hallway where the leader's room is located, unfortunately there were still guards protecting the room. Luckily there were only two and not a second later, they both fell down to reveal a smoldered face courtesy of a lava jutsu.

She then straightened up and opened the door to reveal the leader in his bed sitting waiting for _her_ arrival.

"Hello Leader-Sama" said Mei while mentally glaring at the man.

"Good, now come here" ordered the leader and Mei was complied to order and soon she was in the bed with the man kissing her neck.

"Hmm… You better be virgin" glared the leader while grabbing Mei's head and continuedly kissed her in the neck.

Meanwhile Mei was silently crying as her body is slowly being taken away, "I have to do this for everyone"

The leader then looked at her and asked her once again "Are you virgin?"

Mei silently said yes, pleasing the man.

"Good good good" smiled the man while planting small kisses in her body, but was covered by her clothing.

"Take it off" ordered the leader and soon enough, Mei was nude from head to toe.

The leader smiled even more and ordered Mei to put up the jutsu to protect herself from having a baby, which she immediately complied.

**(AN) No lemons~**

Mei soon woke up from last night and cried silently while glaring at the sleeping man who was fucking her last night.

Straggling him still naked, Mei noticed that the man was still sleep and with that she slowly took her dagger from under the bed and started stabbing the man with no mercy while crying at the same time.

"This is for my family!"

"This is for the people you killed!"

"This is for messing up my life!"

"This is for Zabuza!"

"This is for my virgini..ty"

Mei finally completed her mission, but she continued stabbing the man for he took away everything from her.

After a couple hundred of stabs, Mei quickly took and wore her panty and the rest of her clothing.

"Now, the seal masters better be ready…" said Mei as she blew up the window and jumped away as Isobu was freed and soon, the rebel ninjas started attacking the village.

"I will restore Kiri to its full power" silently said Mei as she started to join in the fight herself.

**END**

_*It's a secret ;)_

_Anyway, the "intro" of the story finally finished and next chapter should be good I think… Hmm and don't worry it's still Naruto x Mei _

_I'll also make a couple of OCs (only like 3-5)_

**(AN) – Ok, I hated that part… anyway ughh! _ that was so horrible, I should've made Mei burned him until his body was gone -_-**

**I'm out… I'll update next week again~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Exiled Prince **

**Chapter 4**

**3 years later**

**Kirigakures' Battlefield **

A young woman that looks to be around 20 years old stood in the battlefield surveying the massive battle currently happening. Then her attention changed onto the commander of the Kiri Rebel forces, Kenshi.

"Tsk, commander my ass" thought Mei as she dodged an incoming suiton attack headed onto her way, but as soon as she dodged, another long ranged jutsu was enroute for her destruction. However, she's not the vice commander for nothing, with that she whispered "**Earth ****Style Kite Shield No Jutsu" **and not a second later "**Fire Style Kite Shield no Jutsu", **the two element then started to form a kite shield side by side style the size of a village gate without the need of Mei's concentration, and by the time it was formed to a complete shield, Mei was able to finished the last seal of her unique jutsu.

"**Yogan no sutairu o kumiawaseru no Jutsu!" **this time instead of whispering, Mei shouted, since she still hasn't mastered her kekkai genkai yet. With that said, the two opposing element merely combined forming a lava kite shield. Not a second later, several water dragon jutsu hit the shield, however upon touching the shield, it was soon vaporized into nothing, and instead, it merely strengthened the shield which eventually grew into a Kite Shield the size of a two story house.

Taking advantage of the enemies' confusion, Mei once again whispered "**Hirogaru**" which caused the kite shield like lava to spread out in a manner of seconds then mercilessly rip enemy apart causing havoc on the first line.

Mei smiled at the outcome, but she soon felt lightheaded from the sheer amount of chakra that the sequence of jutsus consumed.

Mei quickly grabbed a soldier pill from her pockets and sighed in relief as she soon felt her chakra refilling.

"Wow, that was quite a jutsu there _hime_" said the Kenshi who was in a Kiri ANBU uniform which hides his face completely by a blank mask.

Upon hearing the voice, Mei suddenly glared at the commander, "Oh, quite a glare you had there _hime" _said the commander as he tried to hold Mei which was quickly averted by Mei's hand.

"Don't you dare touch me!" was the only response that Kenshi heard. As Mei was about to jump up towards the battlefield to help her comrades, she heard the commander say "But you didn't say that to our enemy's leader"

Mei was barely able to control her anger, but at the end, she merely jumped towards the battlefield without a word.

Duck, thrust, back flip, jutsu, slash, jump… Mei still angered of her commanders insult, couldn't help but go on berseker on the defender, who are slowly losing morale. And still, they haven't heard of their _beloved_ leader's demise.

She slowly reminiscence of how her family died and how it fueled her anger…

**Flashback**

Believe it or not, Kiri then was a peaceful place, but alas it was 10 years ago, nevertheless, the citizens couldn't help but feel a certain storm coming towards them that would weaken the village for more than a decade.

But to a certain 7 years old Mei, nothing matters except for her family who not only cares for her as their duty, but love tenderly. What more can a child want?

Mei who was just sitting by the beach which was overlooked by their beach house was giggling once in a while as the wave tickles her foot whenever it touches it. So focused on the wave that she never, not once noticed of the bloodshed that was currently happening at the house.

"When will my dad teach me of some cool jutsus" sighed Mei as she finally stood up and prepared to run towards the house, when she noticed something odd, not odd, but weird. The backyard of their house was on fire!

Quickly, Mei headed towards the house and started to duck and from the fallen logs that supported the house. Mei already knew something bad happened, however, she didn't trust her gut, as she knew, that such a thing won't happen. But as soon as she managed to enter the kitchen room, she fell on her knees, as in front of her, was the body of her parents and little brother with slitted throat.

"No… this can't be happening!" she thought, then she started to crawl towards the body, but voices started to rise towards the exit and in instinct, she crawled back towards a cabinet and weakly closed the door as she covered her mouth to stop herself from crying.

"Are you sure? She's not outside, we were told to kill this kekkai genkkai monsters and it was reported that there are four of them, but there's only 3!" shouted someone which slightly caused Mei to jump. Thankfully, the sound of the house exterior burning was enough to nullify it.

"She must have joined the resistance group!" answered another voice and soon the two started bickering which eventually stopped after a couple of minutes indicating that they left.

Mei crawled back up to her family and she soon started crying for them, never caring if she died in suffocation, all she can think about is that her life is ruined.

Mei soon stopped crying, when she saw the house starting to give away and thought "I must avenge my family…" and with that thought, she ran for her parent's room and quickly unlocked a safe under their bed and took all the scrolls within there.

Mei soon managed to free herself from the house and before heading out to find the so called _resistance group_ she quietly said "I will free this land of this suffering for my family"

**Flashback End**

So deep in thought, Mei never noticed a water dragon heading for her way, and was a little too late to stop it resulting in her skidding along the battlefields finally stopping after 2 skids.

Thankfully, she didn't land in the enemy line and instead, she landed on the far back of the resistance group line.

She tried to stand up, but was unable to, fortunately, she managed to bring a strength pill, taking the chance to rest, Mei thought of how her issues with the Commander Started…

**Flashback**

"Mei, this is your role for your mission in a week" said the Kenshi while handing Mei a piece of paper containing her mission role.

Mei speedily scanned the paper and was soon schocked of how gruesome her mission is.

"I presume, you're wondering why you out of all people have to do this?" asked the Kenshi with no hint of regret.

"Well it's because you're a beautiful kunoichi" grinned the Kenshi, well that's what Mei assumed since his face is still hidden. "And of course, you're still a virgin…" drooled the commander as he bid goodbye and started walking out.

"Whore…" whispered the Kenshi as he left leaving a gaping and internally torn Mei.

Mei didn't even mind of what the commander said, no, fuck that, all she cared about was whether she should do this, and if she should disobey, then he would label her a traitor completely destroying her plan to unite Kiri.

Mei got to admit, the commander definitely got her in a tight spot, he knew that she was totally loyal the cause and won't disobey, however, she was in a relationship for Kami's sake!

Worst of all, she was falling deeper for Zabuza slowly, and with that thought, she slowly went out the briefing room and started to think about it.

Although she was wrecked inside, Mei can conclude something, yes, she despise the rebellions' leader existence.

With Mei finally choosing which path she will take, she thought of one thing… "I hate men"

**Flashback End**

After a minute, Mei finally was able to regain her stamina, if only a pint of it, and with that, she went on to her allies and continue on with her assault.

Even though Mei is able to manipulate water and fire to combine, she's wise enough to know that some people might overpower it someday and so she learned a couple of individual water and fire jutsus that's capable enough to decapitate an entire squad of chunnin.

After all, she wasn't nominated to be the next kiri for nothing, but then the fact still remains that if the rebellion leader were to survive, then he will definitely take the throne.

Nevertheless, as long as … Mei was snapped out of her thought when several jounin came out of the palace and yelled "The leader is dead, let's avenge his majesty!" making the loyalist group increase it's morale.

The rebels were stunned, the plan was for the rebellion to find out of their beloved leader stabbed on his room and lose morale ultimately ending the battle, but instead it increased their morale.

Then a dozen of water dragon jutsu came out from the back, but then Mei was able to disable those, before hitting her allies, but she wasn't expecting another batch, no two batches heading for squad 4 resistance TANK and it was already too late, as before Mei was able to blink, the squad died causing the resistance to lose confident.

Then Kenshi came out from his hole and performed several sequence of jutsus ending with a ram and yelled "**Mizu Sttle karonedo-ho shotto" **and a legion of miniature cannon shot in the form of water appeared then slaughtered another batch of chunnin along with their morale.

Now the two armies stand toe to toe with a ninja dying every minute and a raging 3 tailed turtle in the back while a dozen of kiri rebel was in the process of sealing it.

"Mei, I'm sorry for what I did to you, but for the sake of the rebellion, I will slaughter as many loyalist there are and I want you to revive Kiri from it's ashes and make me proud" whispered Kenshi, and with his thought and regret cleared, he jumped and performed only two seal: Ram & Bird and shouting **"Mizu sutairu no budo no jutsu" **causing another batch of cannon shot but this time, each cannonball are in a duo connected by chains and of course in a water form.

The Loyalist couldn't do anything as more than a dozen of those shots were thrown at them causing devastating damages in the front line.

_**PLAY: SHAKUGAN NO SHANA III FINAL EP 15 Insert Song~!**_

Then knowing what will happen, Mei shouted **"Lave Style Infinity Shield" **forcing the loyalist to stop their attacks momentarily and rest for a bit.

Kenshi who finally was on the ground got ready to head out for a massacre, but was halt by 4 dozens of the finest kiri rebel asking permission to accompany him which he complied with hesitation.

While the loyalist was on disarray by the Kenshi's jutsu, the 4 dozen rebel started saying farewell to the others knowing that it will be their last breath before they die, but at least they're dying by a good cause.

Mei couldn't help, but teared up, as the men (all of the 4 dozen of them are men) started saying goodbye to their beloved ones and some, their kids.

"Kishi, I tr..ust you wi-ll take ca-re of Kirida?" asked a Kiri rebel to another rebel, but a kunoichi who was holding a baby within her arms.

"Yes Hey…" the kunoichi stopped as she started crying.

"It's ok dear, I know for a fact that a great leader will take care of you and know that I will always be watching you and this little angel here up in there" said the Kiri rebel while pointing at the sky and finally kissing his wife.

Mei knew that there was no way that they were to survive and so she stood helplessly as they stood up and got ready.

"Mei, be sure to protect Kiri after this" said Kenshi and for the first time, Mei smiled at the man and salute "Yes Kenshi" and with that Kenshi bid goodbye and so did everyone else as they battled in.

"**Ririsu" **whispered Mei and the barrier vanished and not a soon later, bloodshed occurred, and at the end, she noticed that she was right… The 4 dozen Kiri rebel died along with Kenshi, fortunately they took 75% of the enemy shinobi and they soon surrendered.

The Rebel Celebrated, and even some of the loyalist, since they were weary of the dreadful war, but it was soon replaced with fear, when the _Fuin Squad_ were thrown in front of them and fearfully, they looked up to reveal a massive turtle staring at them.

"Oh shit, neither of us have the energy or chakra to fight it" thought Mei while desperately trying to make a plan.

"Mei-sama, what should we do?" asked a surviving jounin and several others joined in too.

"If I must, I will defend this village with my life, no one will die now that the _plague_ has ended. This is my village, I am the leader, and no bijju will take it over!" shouted Mei as she prepared to battle the turtle even if it cost her life.

Unknown to her, she just encouraged and given hope to every kiri ninja as they stood up and prepared to die for their village.

However, they weren't expecting the three tailed turtle to quickly form a massive concentration of yokai and with a blink, it was already headed onto their way.

Mei stared at the yokai with sadness etched in her face, as she knows that even her kekkai can't subdue that monstrous attack.

With that, all of them dropped their weapon and stared fearfully at the incoming attack.

Until… a man no older than 16 years old styled an ANBU black pants with two ninjatos strapped behind his back in the same style (so not X style) and a Black muscle shirt covered by a piece of cloth hanged in his neck and his right shoulder along with his right arm covered by a black silk cloth from neck to hip, jumped up in front of them and yelled **"Yokai Ririsu!" **causing a visible yokai to seep out from his body finally forming a spear coated in scarlet yokai.

Then, without wasting a second, he took the spear and stabbing it in the ground creating a small shockwave.

"**Kyubbi Mamoru!" **not a second later, the 9 tailed Kyubbi was reincarnated in front of the Kiri inhabitants acting like a defending paladin.

Kyubbi who was roaring at the incoming yokai was depacitated… by the man using the spear he formed causing all the yokai that the kyubbi has used to hover the ground.

Then the man willed his hand to form a seal that depicts 9 tails, and he shouted **"Kyushu suru"**

It forced the wandering yokai in front of the man to form a similar ball that the three tailed turtle created and soon, it met the other yokai ball causing an explosion that was enveloping the who island that the Kirigakure reside. The shockwave was so huge that it was even heard from Kumo, and of course a certain sannin falling in a hot spring with nude women surrounding him. "Aww I hate you Naruto…"

Prior to the release of **"Kyubbi Kyanonshotto" **the man wielded the spear and manipulated it to disperse forming a dark scarlet barrier that soon enveloped the whole Kirigakure Village protecting it at the meantime.

Exhausted the man was barely able to turn and stare at the village that his nii-san loved so much before falling in the ground who was quickly caught by a certain kunoichi.

**END!**

**[AN] OMG! I love this chapter! 3 **

**Anyway I have a question before I go…**

**Should I continue to write the jutsu in Japanese or just in English?**

**Also I'll write a small chapter after this to show you the Jutsus that was performed so far~**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
